La Isla Bonita
by Slo Motion
Summary: Roxanne visits a place in her dreams, which helps her come to a realization later on. Roxanne one-shot song-fic. Sorry for the really lame summary.


**Title: **"La Isla Bonita"

**Main Character(s): **Roxanne

**Author: **MadonnaFan2005 (a.k.a Alexa)

**Rating: **G

**Genre: **Romance, fantasy, one-short, song-fic

**Main POV:** Nobody's POV

**Character Death: **uh…none

**Coupling: **slight Chandler/Roxanne near the end and Roxanne is kind of with an OC

**Songs Used: **'La Isla Bonita' by Madonna

**Setting: **Summertime after season 7 ended, or whenever before Chandler and Roxanne broke up, take your pick.

**Disclaimer: **The TV show 7th Heaven is not mine to buy or own, Brenda Hampton is the creator and owner of it. I also do not own the song 'La Isla Bonita', that is sung by Madonna. I only own Paulo(lame, lame name, I know, but it was the only Spanish sounding name I could think of besides Carlos, and I despise that name with a burning passion)

**Summary: **Roxanne visits a place in her dreams, which helps her come to a realization later on. (Roxanne one-short song-fic)

**A/N: **Some of the lyrics to the song used in this story are in Spanish(like the title), so I'm going to list them now:

"Como puede ser verdad" means "how could it be true"

"La isla bonita" means "the beautiful island"

"Te dijo te amo" means "he told you, 'I love you'"

"El dijo que te ama" means "he said he loves you"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Her eyes opened. She was on a beach. It was bright and golden and sunny.

She loved it already. She looked around her some more. The ocean surrounded her. She was on an island.

An isla bonita, a beautiful island…where there was tropical life and pure bliss around her.

_Como puede ser verdad_

_Last night I dreamt of San Pedro_

_Just like I'd never gone_

_I knew the song_

_Young girl with eyes like the desert_

_It all seems like yesterday_

_Not far away_

She looked into the distance. A band of natives came forward to her in festive costumes and started dancing.

They were all Spanish looking. There were a lot of guys there, but only one stood out to her.

His name was Paulo.

_Tropical the island breeze_

_All of nature wild and free_

_This is where I long to be_

_La isla bonita_

_And when the samba played _

_The sun would set so high_

_Ring through my ears and sting my eyes_

_Your Spanish lullaby_

Paulo danced around her. He was gorgeous looking, even more desirable than Brad Pitt.

Paulo had a muscular chest, long black hair, tan skin, and amazing dark eyes. He was a godsend, she thought.

She smiled when he extended his hand to her and asked her to dance with him. She gladly accepted.

"I love you," Paulo told her as they danced.

_I fell in love with San Pedro_

_Warm wind carried on the sea_

_He called to me_

_Te dijo te amo_

_I prayed that the days would last_

_They went so fast_

"What?" she asked, pure confusion had taken over her normally clam and collected voice just because Paulo was talking to her.

Not even her boyfriend, Chandler, could do that to her. And the strange thing was, she was supposed to love Chandler more than any man on Earth.

And yet, she was falling for Paulo.

"Senorita, I believe I told you 'I love you'," Paulo replied, pulling her close to him.

"But Paulo, we just met," she insisted.

"I know that, but I just…love you," he said.

_Tropical the island breeze_

_All of nature wild and free_

_This is where I long to be_

_La isla bonita_

_And when the samba played_

_The sun would set so high_

_Ring through my ears and sting my eyes_

_Your Spanish lullaby_

"I love you too, Paulo," she replied dreamily.

She now understood. She was in paradise, a place where everyone fell in love. There were no problems at all in paradise.

She laughed and giggled as Paulo gracefully spun her around. The sun was shining down on them. It really was paradise on this island.

_I want to be where the sun warms the sky_

_When it's time for siesta_

_You can watch them go by_

_Beautiful faces_

_No cares in this world_

_Where a girl loves a boy_

_And a boy…loves a girl  
__  
Last night I dreamt of San Pedro_

_It all seems like yesterday_

_Not far away_

All of her worries had disappeared. The beautiful island had set her free. The carefree paradise and kind people had set her free. Paulo's love had set her free.

"Kiss me, Roxanne," said Paulo, leaning towards her.

"Gladly," she replied, bringing her lips even closer to his.

But, as they were about to kiss, everything went black for her. She heard someone calling her name, "Roxanne…". She tried to make out whom it was that was calling to her.

_Tropical the island breeze_

_All of nature wild and free_

_This is where I long to be_

_La isla bonita_

_And when the samba played_

_The sun would set so high_

_Ring through my ears and sting my eyes_

_Your Spanish lullaby_

She opened her eyes, and she saw Chandler leaning over her. Not Paulo, but Chandler. Where had Paulo, the man of her dreams, gone?

"Paulo! Chandler, where is Paulo?" she asked, worried something had happened to her exotic lover.

"Roxanne, clam down, you're confusing me. Now, who is Paulo?" Chandler asked, looking at her baffled.

"He's tall, dark, and handsome and he lives on la isla bonita," she said breathlessly.

"Whoa, Roxanne, speak English. What is 'la isla bonita'," Chandler, even more confused, if that was possible.

"It means the beautiful island. I met Paulo there, on the beautiful island. Where did my isla bonita go?" she asked, in a panic.

_Tropical the island breeze_

_All of nature wild and free_

_This is where I long to be_

_La isla bonita_

_And when the samba played_

_The sun would set so high_

_Ring through my ears and sting my eyes_

_Your Spanish lullaby_

"Uh, Roxanne, there is no 'isla bonita'," Chandler told her calmly.

"But I don't understand…" she said, confused as heck.

"You're at my house, and you fell asleep on my couch about an hour ago. You dreamed up all that stuff. Paulo and the island, that is," Chandler said.

Her eyes were filled with sadness, "you mean, there's no island and no Paulo?"

Chandler shook his head, "I'm sorry, Roxanne, but no. It was just a dream."

She felt tears of sadness come to her eyes. The beautiful island did not exist, it was all a dream. Paulo was all a dream, too.

"Look, you seem upset, why don't we go down the Chao Dynasty for some dinner, my treat?" Chandler offered.

She kissed him and smiled, "that'd be great."

"Ok, let me just grab my wallet and then we'll leave," Chandler said.

She nodded, "ok."

Chandler looked at her for a minute, "you know I love you, right?"

She nodded, "yeah. And I love you, too."

Chandler went to retrieve his wallet from his bedroom. As she watched him walk, she realized something…

_La la la la la la la_

_Te dijo te amo_

_La la la la la la la_

_El dijo que te ama_

_La isla bonita_

…she realized that Paulo was just her fantasy, but Chandler was her reality. She had to think of her relationship and happiness she had with Chandler, not her dream affairs with Paulo. That was the key to her happiness.

Chandler walked out of his bedroom with his wallet. He smiled at her and she smiled back. They held hands. This was better than any dream island.

Chandler was her destiny. Paulo was just a dream.

As her and Chandler walked towards the front door, she turned her head when she heard a voice whisper to her.

"See you on la isla bonita, my dear," she then saw Paulo standing in Chandler's living.

He winked at her and then disappeared. She shook her head and turned back to Chandler.

_It was just a stupid dream. It wasn't real, Paulo isn't real. Focus on reality_. She told herself.

And that's just what she was going to do. Focus on reality.

But still, she always remember her stay at la isla bonita…

…the most beautiful _**dream** _place on Earth.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N: **The End. A bit odd, I know. I wasn't planning this or anything, it was a spur of the moment thing. Hope you enjoyed, please send a review.

Alexa (a.k.a MadonnaFan2005)


End file.
